


Shirtsleeve

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, everyone is bad at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Manila and Raven weren’t friends, not really. The only thing that bonded them was their mutual unrequited love for Raja. They went to each other for support and understanding, but a secret that big could only stay hidden for so long.





	

David didn’t know when his and Karl’s little broken hearts club started. He vaguely recalled, almost a year ago attending one of Raja’s shows, and spending the entire time she wasn’t on stage taking shots with the Filipino queen and swapping slurred words of what they loved most about Raja. About a week after that, David got a call from Manila asking if he wanted to meet up for drinks, and again they spent the night discussing their mutual interest: Sutan Amrull.

It became a hidden tradition after that. Their own personal AA meeting. Both men knew they could never have their friend, but both knew they weren’t alone in their pain. Often, they would go to David’s house to vent their feelings. It happened maybe twice a month. The two never really spoke outside of them, either. They were never close, friendly sure, but no one would expect them to talk outside of a social gathering.

Tonight was going as typically as they usually do. There was a half finished bottle of red on the table, two goblet sized wine glasses in the queens’ hands. David’s expression was cold and guarded as they spoke, and Karl wore his emotions on his sleeve. The New York queen had fat tears rolling down his cheeks, and he sniffled as he spoke. He about the guilt he felt for falling for a friend, about how hard it was to hide his feelings, about how beautiful Sutan’s grey hair looked against his dark skin. David listened, nodding when appropriate and handing the other man a tissue when his face became too wet.

“I’m talking too much again, aren’t I?” Karl laughed, his voice hitching with choked back tears.

“You don’t know how to shut up Karl, we both know it.“ David shot back with a small smile. David had a harder time expressing his thoughts anyway, it was easier for him to hear them coming out of Karl’s mouth. The man cried enough for the both of them.

“Ugh, shut up you bitch.” Karl shot back with a smile, tossing his crumpled up tissue at David. The Filipino queen then scooted over on the couch to rest his head on David’s shoulder, the smile fading away into a look of mourning.

“It’s never gonna get easier, huh?” Karl asked softly. David didn’t answer at first, instead bringing the wine back to his lips to finish off the glass.

“It will one day, probably.“ David replied. “We can’t love him forever. We’ll move on, watch him be happy with other people, and hopefully find someone more obtainable to fall for.”

Karl shrugged, his eyes unfocused on David’s expensive carpet.

“It feels like I’ve loved him forever. It’s been years, David, shouldn’t it have gone away by now?” The frustration Karl felt brought another wave of hot tears spilling down his cheeks. David wrapped his arm around the slender man’s waist.

The sound of David’s door unlocking had both of the men’s heads shooting up. When it opened, a familiar voice rang through the house.

“Dave, I was in the area, I hope you don’t mind me dropping in.” Sutan called from the entryway. “I brought food!”

He rounded the corner, and his dark eyes immediately found the two men on the couch. Shock immediately washed over his features at the sight of a crying Karl curled into David’s side.

“What the fuck?” Sutan strode into the living room, dropping the bag full of carry out onto the table next to their wine before sitting on Karl’s other side. He took the man’s face in his hands and brushed some of the tears away.

“What’s wrong ‘nila?” He asked gently. His eyes flashed from his season three friend to David, silently questioning the other man on why Karl was here in this state.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine. I was just crying over how ugly that painting is over the fireplace.“ Karl shot back, trying to distract Sutan with humor.

“You’re going to be crying over me kicking your ass if you don’t shut up.” David shot back. Karl rolled his eyes and Sutan looked between the two of them again.

“I didn’t know you guys hung out.“ he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. “Why do I feel like the bitch who gets left out of the slumber party?”

David’s mind was racing to find an excuse. There was no way they could tell Sutan exactly why they were hanging out. Plus, he’d have to explain Karl’s tearful state as well.

“Sometimes we like to get together to talk about the show, and getting second place.” David lied. “It’s not something you’d understand, Queen Raja.”

Karl nodded, sitting up a little straighter.

“David has to talk me down from murdering you for the title.“ Karl added. Sutan laughed and sat back against the couch. It looked like he bought their excuse, but it still made David’s stomach turn uncomfortably at lying to Sutan.

“You’d miss me too much if you killed me, Heather.” Raja shot back. He stood up off of the couch. “I’m going to go grab a glass and some plates. I didn’t think there’d be three mouths to feed so there might not be enough food for all of us, sorry Karl.”

“I ate before I came over, I’m fine.“ Karl replied. Sutan nodded then left for the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, Karl turned to face David with panic in his eyes.

“That was so close.” he whispered frantically. David pressed his lips into a hard line and nodded.

“If he asks questions, just go with it, okay?” David instructed. Karl nodded, and Sutan reinterred the room. The grey haired man set two plates and silverware down on the table before pouring himself a glass of wine. David opened up the bag of carry out Sutan brought and pulled out the different containers.

“I think I’m going to head out, it’s getting late. I don’t want to interrupt your girl time.“ Karl said as he stood up.

“You don’t have to go because of me.” Sutan protested. Karl shook his head and smiled.

“It’s fine.“ Karl replied. He kissed Sutan on the cheek, then David.

“Have fun.” he said softly into David’s ear, and David squeezed his hand gratefully. That was one thing the two mutually understood, wanting alone time with Sutan.

“Drive safe!” Sutan called as Karl exited the room. When they were alone, Sutan started dishing out food into his plate.

“We’ll have to all hang out sometime, since the two of you are now best friends.“ Sutan suggested, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“C’mon Su, you can’t be mad at your friends for having other friends.” David laughed. Sutan pouted and stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork.

“I know, but you two are… Different. I don’t know, it’s just weird seeing you two together without me.”

“You’re going to have to get used to it.“ David shot back. Sutan rolled his eyes and stuck the vegetable into his mouth.

…

Just as Sutan had suggested, the three of them started hanging out more together. It admittedly took David a little getting used to. He and Karl were both attention whores, so it was a lot of ego in one group. Sutan was very skilled at balancing the two of them, though.

Tonight, however, was all about David. It was his birthday, and Showgirls was hosting a birthday bash in celebration. Morgan was the MC, and Raja and Manila were performing with Raven for the night. Manila had just finished her number, and Raja and Raven now joined her on the stage.

“Isn’t she great everybody? She even agreed not to sing live, Manila’s the best.” Raven joked, earning a laugh and applause from the crowd.

“Anything for the birthday girl. It’s not everyday you turn forty-five!” Manila shot back.

“If Raven’s forty-five then I’m fucking eighty.“ Raja piped in. The older queen wrapped her arm around Raven’s waist.

“You look good for your age, bitch.” Raven complimented. Raja laughed and squeezed her padded hips.

“You’re just trying to get your birthday kiss now.“ Raja teased. It was something Raja did with a lot of her queen friends if she performed on their birthday. She would make out with them filthily on stage to drive the audience nuts.

“Oh, you caught me.” Raven replied, deadpanned. On the inside, though, her heart was racing at the prospect. Raja laughed and wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders. Without any warning the older queen’s lips were on hers, kissing her forcefully. She could feel Raja’s tongue against her bottom lip, and then in her mouth when she parted her lips. Raven grabbed Raja’s hips tightly and kissed her back with just as much energy. She had to keep repeating to herself that this was just and act, this was just to rile up the audience.

Raja eventually pulled back and smirked up at Raven.

“Happy birthday baby.“ she cooed into the microphone.

“I hope you didn’t smudge my makeup bitch.” Raven replied, her voice steady despite the turmoil in her head.

“Manila, your turn.“ Raja sang, turning to the other queen on stage. Raven had forgotten about her. There was a big smile plastered on her face, but Raven could see that it didn’t reach her eyes. Manila stepped up to Raven and grabbed the back of her neck roughly before bringing their lips together. It was almost painful the way Manila kissed her. It was fueled by jealousy and hurt and guilt from Raven’s end. It didn’t last long, but it left Raven’s lips sore.

“That was hot.” Raja purred into the microphone. Manila flashed that dazzling fake smile again.

“Of course, I had to show you how it’s done, Grandma.“ Manila joked.

After the show, Manila was quiet. She de-dragged slowly in the corner of the room with a cup of who knows what alcohol in front of her. Raven and Raja sat towards the middle, chatting happily as they removed their own makeup.

Raven couldn’t help it when her eyes constantly shifted to Manila through the mirror. Something like this has never happened before. They’ve never been jealous of sharing Sutan, but it had always been platonically. Seeing Raja and Raven kiss, especially so dirtily, couldn’t have been easy. Of course it hadn’t meant more than a friendly tease for the audience, but Raven knew she would be furious if the roles were reversed.

Sutan now sat, completely out of makeup and into normal clothes while David swiped off the last of his foundation.

“You’re not even close to done, ‘nila.” Sutan said with a slight laugh. David looked up to see Manila hadn’t even started wiping off her makeup, she’d only removed her wig and layers of costumes.

“I’m taking my time, don’t worry. You guys can go if you want.“ Manila replied.

“I’m waiting to talk to Morgan.” David replied with a shrug. “You can go though, Sutan.”

Sutan hummed in agreement and started gathering up his things.

“Bye Nils, happy birthday David.” He pressed a kiss to the top of David’s head before exiting the dressing room. When he was gone, Manila let out a groan and buried her face in her hands.

“Listen, Karl, I’m sorry.“ David said softly. Manila looked up with tired eyes and shook her head.

“You don’t have to be sorry David, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy you got to experience that. I just wish I wasn’t standing two feet away from it.”

Manila drained what was left in her cup and crossed the room to kneel in front of David, who was still sitting in his chair.

“I’m jealous, confused and I want you to have a happy birthday.” Manila whispered, before leaning in to kiss David. It caught the other man completely off guard.

“Karl, what are you doing?” He asked.

“It’s your birthday, I feel bad for making you feel guilty. Plus, kissing you on stage made me realize I haven’t gotten laid in a long time.“ Manila explained, speaking rapidly. “So can I give you a birthday present?”

David nodded silently, and Manila unbuckled his belt. David closed his eyes the entire time, and let his imagination run. He pictured dark lips around him, pictured dark grey hair between his fingers. Manila didn’t say anything when another name fell from David’s lips when he finished. She just silently got up, kissed David’s cheek then went to take off her makeup.

…

Things didn’t stop after David’s birthday between him and Karl. It seemed they found another way of coping with their shared broken hearts together. They started talking more and more about things other than Sutan, as well. With their naked bodies pressed together under Karl’s sheets, they’d talk about their day, about makeup tips, and about Golden Girls. Their friendship grew to be more than the broken hearts club.

The two of them still hung out with Sutan as well. It was easy to shift from just the two of them to three. No longer did they fight for his attention, because they found comfort in each other’s as well. They also found each other’s eyes with silent amusement whenever Sutan did something particularly endearing. Their unrequited love for the older queen was still what bonded them, but it wasn’t the only thing tying together their friendship anymore.

The three of them were at a quiet cafe for brunch, watching the bustling streets of West Hollywood through the window. Their plates sat empty in front of them, leaving only their coffee and mimosas to fill their stomachs.

“Alright, I should probably go, I don’t want to be late for another fitting.” David sighed. He pushed up from his chair and kissed Sutan on the cheek, then Karl softly on the lips. “Bye ladies.”

It was only much later, when he was nearly at the fitting that he realized his mistake. Sutan was never supposed to know about his and Karl’s physical relationship, they’d agreed on that. But he kissed Karl right in front of their shared love.

“Shit.“ he groaned, letting his forehead drop to the steering wheel.

When he left the fitting he had ten texts from Karl and one from Sutan. Karl’s were a mirade of explaining what he told Sutan, and worry. Sutan’s was simply ‘coming over at 8. be home’.

As soon as he was in the car, he called up Karl.

“We’re fucked.” was the first thing out of the Filipino queen’s mouth. “Sutan looked so upset after you left, he asked if we were dating. I just told him we screwed around sometimes and it was nothing serious. He still looked pissed.”

“Did he say why he was upset?” David asked.

“Not really. He just said he didn’t think butch lesbians were my type.“ Karl explained. David scoffed at that.

“I think we’ll be okay, he’s coming over to talk later so I’ll sort this out. It’s my fault anyway.” David assured.

“Thank you.“ Karl sighed, relief obvious in his voice. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye bitch.” David hummed, then ended the call. Now all he had to do was face Sutan.

The older man was very punctual when he arrived. The clock read 8:01 as the door opened, revealing a sulking Sutan. David had to get to the bottom of why this bothered the other man so much. A tiny part of him hoped it was jealousy, that Sutan was mad he was sleeping with Karl and not him. But that was just David’s heart speaking for his head.

“Alright, talk.” David said. “Why does this annoy you so much?”

Sutan huffed and crossed his skinny arms over his chest.

“I didn’t realize we just went around fucking our friends now.“ Sutan spat. “Isn’t it weird? You guys haven’t been acting any different.”

“It’s just sex Sutan, I know for a fact you’ve had sex for people you don’t have feelings for.” David shot back.

“Those are strangers though, not someone I’m close with.“ Sutan argued. He paused, pursing his lips before speaking up again. “Why Karl?”

“I like Asians.” David joked with a shrug.

“I’m Asian, why never me?” Sutan huffed. David’s cool expression cracked.

“I never thought you’d want to.“ David admitted, his voice soft. Sutan shrugged again and rubbed his arm nervously.

“If you and Karl can make it work, I’m sure we can. We’ve been friends for way longer.”

David couldn’t believe this was happening. Sutan actually wanted to have sex. No stage performance, just the two of them sleeping together because they wanted to.

“If you want to, I want to.” David replied breathlessly. Sutan nodded, and stepped forward. He placed his hand on David’s cheek and kissed him softly. David felt like he was on fire.

Sleeping with Sutan was everything he’s ever dreamed of and more, but the entire time thoughts of Karl nagged in the back of his mind. He felt like he was betraying him, sleeping with the man he loved and sleeping with someone else in general. But those thoughts only ghosted in the back of his mind, most of his attention focused on his love underneath him.

…

David sat the edge of Karl’s bed as he watched the man dig through his closet.

“Do you think you guys are going to do it again?” Karl asked, his voice small.

“He said he wanted the friends with benefits thing, so I think so.“ David replied. Karl clutched a sequin dress to his chest and nodded. He was trying so hard to keep his emotions at bay, David appreciated that, but it was plain as day the news was tearing Karl apart.

“You deserve him David.” Karl replied. “I should be used to second place by now.”

The Filipino man moved to the bed and carefully folded the dress into his suitcase. He had already packed three, which were sitting by the door, ready to leave.

“Don’t talk like that.“ David said sternly. Karl just shook his head and smiled sadly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Karl waved off. “We never thought Sutan would actually want one of us back, but he wants you. At least sexually. Just focus on being happy.”

Karl grabbed a few more costumes and piled them into his suitcase. When he was done he zipped it and placed it by his other bags.

“When did you say you were going to be back from BOTS?” David asked, eyeing the luggage.

“I’m only going to be gone for eight weeks.“ Karl replied. David bit his lip and nodded.

“Stay in touch, okay?” David pleaded. He moved forward and pulled the other man into a hug.

“Sure.” Karl didn’t sound too sure, but David couldn’t say anything as Karl pulled back to look at his phone. “My car’s here, I’ll see you in two months.”

David nodded, a frown on his face. He didn’t know how he was going to handle being away from Karl for so long, they’ve never been apart like this since they became friends. Two months was going to be tough.

…

David cupped water in his hand and poured it gently over Sutan’s head. The man leaning against his chest sighed happily and tilted his head back. The bath was just the right kind of hot, where steam curled from the surface and David’s skin flushed pink. Having Sutan’s naked body pressed to his was just an added bonus.

“David, can I ask you something?” Sutan spoke up. One of his eyes peaked open to look up at him.

“Of course.” David chuckled.

“Have you talked to Karl recently?” Sutan asked. David’s smile fell.

“No, I haven’t really been able to get a hold of him. I don’t think we’ve talked since before he left. Have you?”

Sutan shook his head and sat up, turning around in the bath to face David.

“He hasn’t talked to me at all, it’s been three weeks. I had to call Violet to check up on him.“ Sutan said quickly.

“Violet? What did she say?”

“She said he’s been acting really distant. He does his makeup in Michelle’s dressing room, and doesn’t go out with them as much anymore. I think something’s wrong with him.”

David sighed. He thought maybe the distance from Sutan would help Karl feel better. But Karl was an emotional guy, and imaginative. He was probably torturing himself with thoughts of him and David together. But it wasn’t like he could tell Sutan what Karl was going through. He would never betray Karl’s trust like that.

“We can’t do anything about it babe, he’s halfway across the world. If we can’t make him pick up the phone, we’ll have to wait until he gets home to talk.” He cupped Sutan’s cheek and pressed a comforting kiss against the older man’s lips.

“I miss him.” Sutan sighed.

“I do too.“ David agreed. He missed Karl more than he thought he would.

…

LAX was always busy on a Friday. David mentally cursed whoever was in charge of the tour for shipping Karl home at such an inconvenient time. He had huge glasses on, hoping to disguise his identity from any over excited drag race fans. His eyes scanned the crowd of people entering the baggage claim area. Finally, David spotted Karl. He had a hat covering his black and blond hair, bags under his eyes, and a neck pillow around his shoulders, and David’s heart soared at the sight. He moved around crowds of people until he was in front of Karl.

“Welcome home.” David called out, grabbing Karl’s attention. The Filipino man’s eyes widened in shock at the sight.

“What a surprise.“ he said carefully.

“Well, I would’ve told you I was coming if you answered your damn phone.” David shot back. Karl at least had the decency to look guilty.

“Tour life is always crazy.“ Karl offered. David just shook his head. He didn’t want to argue with Karl in public, and they had a nice long car ride to discuss things.

“Let’s grab your bags.”

The pair of them unloaded Karl’s bags off of the belt and wheeled them to David’s car in the parking lot. They loaded them into the trunk then climbed in the car.

“So how was tour?” David asked as the pulled out of the parking lot.

“Fun. I sold a lot of shirts.” Karl replied. He wouldn’t look at David, instead his gaze remained on the scenery outside.

“Sutan’s been talking about you a lot.“ David said, watching Karl’s reaction carefully.

“That’s nice.” Karl replied cooly.

“You should call him, he’s really missed you.” Karl nodded. “It’s been a long two months without you Karl.”

The Filipino man bit his lip and finally looked over to David.

“It’s been tough for me too, trust me. I just- I just needed some space from you two. I guess I kept thinking, now that you had each other you wouldn’t need me, and if I was the one who pulled away it would hurt less than being left behind.”  

David’s heart broke at the other man’s confession.

“God, you’re so stupid sometimes.“ David said with a chuckle. He grabbed Karl’s hand and held it tightly. “We would never do that to you, we love you. Sutan whined about how much he missed you every day.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Karl’s lips and David took it as a small victory.

“I’ll call him later, then.” Karl promised. “Do you want to grab some lunch? I’m starving.”

David squeezed Karl’s hand and smiled. He knew Karl was still hurting, and things wouldn’t be perfect, but he had his friend back and that was enough for him.

…

Sutan leaned on the counter with a mischievous grin on his face.

“You and Karl must’ve had a fun reunion.“ the older queen teased. David looked up from the sauce he was stirring and frowned in confusion.

“Fun?” He asked, before realizing what Sutan meant. “Oh no, we don’t do that anymore.”

Now it was Sutan’s turn to frown.

“What? Since when?”

David turned the burner down on the sauce to let it simmer for a bit.

“Since you and I started.” he explained. Sutan’s eyes widened.

“Is that why Karl wouldn’t talk to us while he was away?” Sutan asked. “Was he mad at us? At me?”

“It’s complicated Su, don’t worry about it.“ David assured him. Sutan always seemed to ask the right questions to figure out what he and Karl have been trying so hard to hide.

“Oh god, he’s totally in love with you, right? He’s in love with you, and when we started fucking he got jealous and stopped talking to us.” Sutan looked so guilty, and David just laughed.

“He’s not in love with me.” David promised.

“Then what happened? I know you know, you get this look on your face whenever we talk about Karl. I hate it when you keep secrets from me.” The older man looked like a pouting child.

“I know, but it’s not fair for me to say. Karl trusts me, and I just got him to talk to me again.”

Sutan moved from the counter to wrap his arms around David’s waist, pressing his chest to the man’s broad back. His lips pressed to the back of David’s neck.

“Please.“ Sutan murmured against his skin.

“Nope.” David replied. Sutan squeezed his hips.

“If I guess will you tell me if I’m right?” Sutan asked. David sighed.

“Fine, because I guess technically I’m not telling you.”

Sutan fell quiet as he thought out solutions to pose to David. The other man took the time to add the sauce onto the mixed vegetables cooking in the frying pan. It sizzled loudly.

“So Karl isn’t in love with you, but you two stopped hooking up when you and I got together, and something about us upset him.”

David hummed in affirmation.

“Is it me?” Sutan asked.

“Is it you what?”

Sutan swallowed. “Is it me he has feelings for?”

David sighed and nodded slowly. Karl was going to kill him.

“I can’t believe it.“ Sutan whispered, pulling away from David. “I never assumed… He’s been good at hiding his feelings.”

Him and David both.

“Are you going to say anything to him?” David asked. Sutan scratched at his growing stubble and shrugged.

“I… Yeah, I will.” Sutan replied.

“What do you want to tell him?” David asked gently.

“That his feelings aren’t unreciprocated.“ Sutan admitted. The spoon David was using to push around the vegetables clattered into the pan. So that was the heart stopping jealousy Karl had been feeling the entire BOTS tour.

“You never told me you had feelings for Karl.” David said carefully. He didn’t want to reveal his own feelings, now that he knew who Sutan wanted.

“He’s um, he’s not the only one though.“ Sutan mumbled. “I kind of have a thing for you too.”

David whipped around to face the older man with wide eyes.

“No you don’t.” he shot back, his heart pounding.

“I do, sorry. I know this whole friends with benefits thing was no strings attached, but you know how I feel about rules.”

David strode forward and took Sutan’s face between his hands, forcefully kissing him. Sutan melted into his touch and kissed David back just as hungrily.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.“ David groaned, pulling Sutan closer.

“I’ve wanted you too, but Karl…” Sutan countered. David pulled back and rested his forehead against the grey haired man’s.

“Let’s talk to him together, he’ll be so happy Su. He’s crazy about you.”

Sutan pulled back to look into David’s eyes.

“What do you feel about Karl?” He questioned. David shrugged.

“I told you I was into Asians.“ he replied with a smirk.

“We’ll talk to him, then.” Sutan said happily.

…

David had a hard time keeping his expression neutral as he and Sutan sat across from Karl. The other man had no idea why they were actually hanging out. They were at Sutan’s house, dinner heavy in their stomachs and a plate of homemade cookies sitting on the table in front of them. Karl looked content and completely clueless.

“Karl, come here.“ Sutan beckoned from the couch. Karl’s eyebrows raised, but he got out of his chair and settled between David and Sutan. “So, David and I have been talking. About you, about him and I, about us.”

Confusion slowly crept onto Karl’s face, and he looked to David for an explanation.

“All good things.” David promised. He reached out and grabbed Karl’s hand.

“We both discovered that we feel more than just friendship for you.“ Sutan continued. Karl’s breath hitched. “And I know you feel the same way about me. We were thinking… We wanted to try the three of us, together. But that can only work if you want to.”

Karl covered his mouth with his free hand. David could already see his eyes shining with tears. Karl was always so emotional, but this time he knew the man was overwhelmed with happiness, not sorrow.

“I want to try.” Karl said confidently. Sutan and David both smiled widely, but the older queen was the first to get to him. He curled his hand into Karl’s hair and brought their lips together. Karl couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

“God, I can’t believe this is happening.“ He whispered. David tilted his face so he could see him.

“Believe it baby.” David replied, before kissing him too. “You could never be second place with us.”

Karl laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m more like third, since I’m the last one in.”

Sutan and David both laughed and enveloped the Filipino queen in an affectionate embrace.

…

Adjusting to life in a throuple wasn’t easy. Karl and David had been so latched onto Sutan for so long, that they often forgot to give each other love and attention too. But their feelings grew too, over time. Their friendship was forged over broken hearts, so it only made sense that their love was kindled by healing. Sutan was a big driving force in their connection as well. As much as the older queen adored attention, he didn’t want to be dating the two separately. His heart always fluttered when he saw the two of them kiss, or fall asleep together on the couch during a movie. His boys were beautiful, and they were even more beautiful together. It took time, but they made their relationship work. They were happy. 


End file.
